The present invention relates to a device for releasable mounting of a disk-shaped tool.
Devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such devices is disclosed, for example, in the German document DE-OS No. 2,937,045. In this device the supporting member used for supporting the disk-shaped tool is problematic in its use. In the above described device the supporting member is a deformable medium which is arranged between two neighboring and axially movable parts, of which one part is associated with the clamping flange. More particularly, the deformable medium is located in a hollow space formed between these parts. During clamping of the disk-shaped tool, this medium is compressed to the limit of its compressibility. For facilitating releasing of the tool, at least one further wall portion of the above mentioned hollow space is displaceable to a position increasing the hollow space against a return force which is not surpassable by the reaction force of the compressed. The medium then can unload, whereby the clamping pressure is considerably reduced. When the medium is a rubber-elastic body, a considerable friction takes place for increasing the hollow space at the movable wall portion, and this friction must be overcome during the unloading. Moreover, this rubber-elastic body is subjected at this location to a high wear, since the wrapping surfaces are always subjected to abrasion. When the medium is viscous, there are sealing problems since leakage losses make the device inoperative very fast. For quiet hand tool operation, particularly for cutting on construction sites, this solution cannot be used at all.